Talk:Anguish
RIP I don't like the sounds of " OKAy HERE WE GO SOMETHING I LIKE" someone about to be dead af so it better be the blackened. Oh nu, the rabbit nickname has been used in a bad way, the nickname is going to be forever ruined. DX lmao tho Tomori about to whoop ass even when being a suspect iconic. Omg Rai dont get into the tsunderes and such, this story is wild enough as it is, we dont need them being apart of it. I don't like where dis is going, I feel like all my faves above faves are going to start splitting off. Ohh shit dude, Tomori got caught af lying. Maybe it is her tbh, I figured the subject would've moved to someone else by now if it wasnt but idk I'm still suspect of it not being her. OHH DAMN HE GOT CALLED FAKE, there be so much shade being thrown around this trial lmao. Wait a minute, this is wild what is going on, we got a stab confirmation but not the murderer omg wtf is going on why was everyone wanting Mio dead af apparently lmao stabbing weren't enough??? I completely forgot about the bruises on her neck tho RIP this is why I would be terrible in this situation. Omg Azama pls, it has logic pointing towards Shiho and he literally loses his temper and said he would kill people yet she says logic is Sasada lmao wtf Also Shiho insulting Rai? how dare he, immediately unliked. Wait hold up I continue reading and more people think its Sasada over the guy who literally said he would kill someone??? ya'll are idiots imo. I do like how this is going tho, more of a split on the vote this time rather than just straight up it was this person. Tbh I'm a bit disappointed I hoped it would be more like 7-6 lmao the edge that would be. LMAO OMG imagine if someone just looked up, saw a piano and was like "wait a minute, wouldn't that connect to Shiho" Also double lmao @ "I don't fear death" then moments later he is screaming. It sucks to suck Shiho my boi u got rekt af. Also tbh with the way he acted, I can care nothing for him, he was a tru dick all along so rip u off my list. WAIT HANG ON A MINUTE LMAO "Why are all the musicians being killed off so early!” Shiho exclaims SHIHO EXCLAIMS SHIHO MY BOI BE A GHOST CONFIRMED I love, I'm sorry if this makes u feel bad or anything but I love that is just literally the most iconic mistake I have ever read considering he just died af. Omg tru Ken and Rai have been together a lot recently, that just dawned on me. Wow how has my heart gone through all this shipping. Omg we need to stop with the sadness and happiness at the same time, I can't handle this. Gawd I'm going to end up crying irl at the end of this story gdi. My boi Ken better get that good sleep, he's the protagonist and has gone through too much and with that we are at the end of act two, jeez took me a while to get here huh? lmao after each chapter I took like an entire month break wow will it be a miracle if I catch up on this story by the end of the year. Anyway, it was a wild issue, a beautiful death and I was on the right track with my predictions so I was kinda happy, I guess. I had the right people but I was completely off with how it went down lmao. I don't hate Shiho but tbh I feel like he doesn't deserve my liking of him either so rip to him. As for everyone else, I'm really interested to see how it goes with Tomori and everyone, like she legit tried to kill Mio and even if she regrets it, it can't be that easy to just get over that? I mean I'm not saying you should distrust her but like it can't be easy to like wake up, go to breakfast and face her knowing what she tried to do so that will be interesting. Obi-Wan I think is going to be the next blackened. I hope I'm wrong because I don't like to be right on my predictions but that boi is about to snap and I did say previously that I feel like Obi is going to be that mid-story murderer so I'm interested to see how that goes down. I'm also scared because he has some bad relationships with some of my faves so I'm probably about to lose another one of my faves next act if not more than one. I mean, I loved Mio but she weren't like my super faves you know? The act overall I thought was really fantastic, the poison shook things up, we had tensions of not trusting eachother but trying to work together, we witnessed what happens when breaking the rules it was really interesting and while both acts were great, definitely a step up from act 1. Idk what to say except im excite for the next act and onwards and ayy I've actually read more than I usually do for a change. Three in just what three hours maybe? I'm happy, this is fun and I'm sure you're happy to see me reading them a bit more now. Now to spend like six months before reading the next chapter. See ya. ;3